Beacon for Her Soul
by Rayc Petite
Summary: He had seen her.  Her eyes would remain forever closed.  He would never feel her warmth again.  But there had to be a way.  If he, a monster, could exist, there had to be a way to bring her back.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fanfic, however, I am not new to the fanfiction world. I'm going on a year. So, that means I want to build up a fanbase for Twilight. Cha, enjoy the preface, fools.**

**CONTAINS ECLIPSE SPOILERS!!!!!!!**

**Story Summary: He had seen her lifeless body with his own eyes. Her blood no longer warm, she was paler than normal, waxy almost, her once red lips were now a pale shade of blue. She may have been dead, but that wasn't stopping him from trying to rectify that. Besides, if creatures like him existed in this world, anything should be possible.**

**This story is in Edward's POV.**

**It's a whatif situation. **

**What if Bella had died during one of her visits to Jacob in La Push?**

**More specifically, after he forcefully kissed her and Bella refused to let him give her a ride home.**

**What if someone, or something, had been waiting to get Bella?**

**This story is the aftermath of Bella's death… and how Edward will team up with the most unlikely characters to bring her back. **

**Disclaimer: They don't publish hobo's books! I live in a cardboard box under a bridge… which magically has internet access. However, soon, we WILL rule the world. The revolution is coming my friends, prepare yourselves. **

**Preface**

IT WAS ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS THAT EVERYTHING HINGED ON. Things like the past few months, the rest of our lives. I tried to push those thoughts into the back of my mind as I swiftly ran through the dimly lit, cobble-stoned dungeon. My feet thundered against the hard floor as I frantically searched for the cell. The wind roared in my ears as I ran faster than I had ever ran before. Could you still have adrenaline when blood no longer filled your arteries?

I pumped my arms, trying to thrust myself forward as I passed a few puzzled prisoners. Finally, I came to the end of the passage and I stopped. I felt myself starting to panic. I couldn't find her. She was lost. I collapsed on the cold floor and buried my head in my arms. I could vaguely hear the monumental fight going on upstairs… that was now all in vain. Had this all been a trick? Alice's visions had never been wrong before, but they hadn't been working very well lately.

I groaned and leaned my head against the stone-covered walls and closed my eyes. I had lost all hope. My family and others were upstairs risking their lives to save no one. After all these months, nothing was going to come from it. The point of this charade didn't make any sense. Was this diversion a way for the Volturi to keep me alive? It didn't seem like their style.

I heard a loud bang from upstairs and I quickly opened my eyes in fear that the offense had been against my side. When I looked up, I met a pair of glowing amber eyes that I didn't recognize.

**Author's Note: Whoosh that was short. I think that is the shortest chapter I have ever written. I think reviews are in order, even though that was short. Press Henry. **


	2. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note: Okay, here is the first chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**I only got one review other than one from a friend on my preface. This makes me sad. My reviewers on Gilmore Girls fanfiction spoil me… I guess it's because I'm new to Twilight fanfiction… or maybe it's because I suck.**

**:P**

**The preface was short because it was the preface. This chapter is much longer.**

**PS: A lot of the stuff that looks like **_this_** is Edward reading other people's thoughts. Others are not. I hope you are able to distinguish between what is and what isn't. If you can't, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: There is a hobo-takeover meeting at the old warehouse. Bring the stuff.**

**Chapter 1**

**I'll Follow You into the Dark**

"Love of mine,

Someday you will die.

But I'll be close behind."

I twirled the delicate gold band around in my fingers slowly, memorizing the texture of the rows of glittering round stones. The face was a long oval and the gold made a web around the perfectly cut diamonds. It had belonged to my mother. It was going to belong to _her._ I never got the chance. I pinched the ring between my thumb and index finger. I gritted my teeth together angrily. It crumbled into pile of golden dust easily, like a piece of chalk. I wiped the glitter off my hand onto the musty floor

I sat there in the gloomy corner of the dusty attic in silence, wallowing in my own self-pity. I felt disgusting. This wasn't the person I wanted to be. I didn't want to be the person whose life revolved around someone else's, but that's what ended up happening. Before her, I had always been the independent one, the one who didn't need anyone else to get by. I enjoyed my solitude and relished in the silence of my own thoughts. Now, the silence was haunting. I would give anything to be by her side and hear her soft, unsure voice again.

The voice inside the back of my head, the ONLY voice I had been hearing lately, told me that was impossible. She was gone. There was no other reason for my existence. This leads to why I'm being held captive in my own house by my family members. They were afraid I would run away again. How perceptive of them.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, begging for sleep, for a release from my empty existence. A release that my family was not willing to let me receive, couldn't they see how much pain I was in, how every passing minute seemed harder than the last? Time stood still without her. Lack of sleep allowed me to think of her constantly, to feel guilty about her constantly. If the Cullens kept an eye on me forever, I would have an eternity to think about her, to yurn for her. Fortunately, their resolve seemed to be deteriorating. Tonight, most of them, including Alice, were going hunting. Tonight was my night to escape, my night to make my move.

I would have done it a long time ago, but it's difficult to flee from six, ultra fast vampires when you couldn't predict their moves. My mind wasn't as good as it used to be. My mind reading powers were weakening. Something that I assumed was a symptom of my grief. Only occasionally did it work. It was a hard thing to adjust to, it was something that frustrated me and intrigued me about my Bella, my one and only link to my humanity. She kept the monster inside of me at bay and made me feel like my heart was beating again. She was my angel sent to me when I felt as if I was doomed to live a lonely life, only watching others being happy, being in love. She made me realize how lonely I truly was. That wasn't something you could go back to after experiencing what I had with her. Her endearing qualities enchanted me, making me fall head-over-heals in love with her, thawing my icy, cynical heart from its formerly frozen state.

I could still feel her sometimes, even after a month of her absence. Her picture forever engraved into my brain, the vision of her blood rushing to her previously pale cheeks, turning them a dull shade of scarlet. I imagined that that vivid picture would remain in my head until I stopped roaming the earth, however, that wouldn't be very long. Still, it possessed a poetic feel to it that gave me strength and determination. What Bella and I had had been real. It hadn't all been just a figment of my imagination. Her presence still lingered around me, her essence imprinted on my soul. My angel had been taken from the world, from me, too soon. I would avenge this injustice. It would be my final act.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. The door creaked open slowly; the person on the other side was obviously hesitant about his entrance. I stood completely still and prepared myself for a conversation that would consist of useless information that I didn't want to hear. As the door opened the whole way, a silhouette of a tall, broad figure stood at the frame. I squinted my eyes at the bright light that flooded in from the hallway. As the large figure took a step forward, I recognized it as Emmett. He walked towards me, cautiously, just like everyone else lately, as if I were a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

"Hey," he almost whispered, expecting an answer. I didn't give him one. I simply closed my eyes, searching for my relief. My disinterest didn't discourage his attempts at conversation however. He stayed rooted to his spot, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, creating a loud, creaking noise from the floorboards. I opened my eyes in agitation and glared at the offensive sound. Hadn't I specifically asked to be left alone? If they were going to treat me like a prisoner, I was going to act like one, hence my current location, the attic. It was the only room in the whole house that wasn't manicured to perfection. It suited my mood, my emotions. It might seem melodramatic to sit amongst the spiders and dust, but I'd been trying to put a point across for the past month. I wanted to be left _alone_. Emmett, apparently, had not grasped this concept yet. For here he stood, trying to make small talk.

Emmett shuffled closer to me, still hesitant, but slightly less cautious. He eyed me closely, as if trying to decipher if it were really me, instead of a statue. "Man you look like hell," he sighed. I narrowed my eyes into slits. He stood in front of me awkwardly. He never was one for silence. _"I just don't see why he can't get over this."_ My attention snapped back to the lug-head standing in front of me. I barred my teeth, clearly visible even though it was dark and snarled. Emmett took two giant steps away from me, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa," he cried as if he were trying to sooth a wild horse, "sorry, I thought your ability was on the fritz." I gritted my teeth together angrily. What right, what right did he have to judge me by my wallowing, by my _grief_? The hypocrisy was too overwhelming. Emmett fell apart like a baby every time Rosalie simply got mad at him, imagine his state if he ever lost her forever. "We're leaving soon. I just thought I would tell you that." I looked over at my oafish brother with empty, apathetic eyes. He sighed in defeat and turned around, walking towards the door. _"I just want my brother back."_ I watched in silence as the door clicked quietly after him. Too bad I wasn't the same person I used to be. I wasn't the independent, pessimistic, love-less fool I used to be. Bella had stolen my essence and I was going to follow her wherever she went.

A few hours passed and the light from the moon shone in through the panned window above my head. Shadows of trees, cast against the opposing wall, danced in the wind. I watched them, biding my time, making sure my family members were far enough away that they couldn't stop me. A single spider propelled down from the wooden rafters. I watched it cautiously, staring at it intently, trying to read its mind. Alas, no matter how hard I tried, I only got the crackling sound of static. It was like trying to tune a car radio. I sighed in disappointment and crushed the spider in one, quick blow of my hand. If only crushing _him_ would be this easy.

I got up slowly, using my knee, and looked around me one last time. I would never see this place, my home, ever again.

And I was just fine with that.

I turned towards the window, which was painted shut, and lifted it up with ease. I looked down below at the dark ground and jumped in one, swift movement. The wind rushed through my ears, briefly, before I landed on the ground feet-first. Just like a cat. Appropriate because I was like a cat going in to attack its prey. I turned abruptly towards the east and started running full speed. The only thoughts pouring through my head being the events of the past month: Bella, that mangy mutt's hands on her, and her mysterious death. I had let this happen. I had let her venture off with that irresponsible mongrel. Now I had to fix it.

I was going to kill Jacob Black.

As I crossed over the invisible line between La Push and Forks, I heard the roaring in my ear from the wind intensify. Or was that the howling of a werewolf?

Author's Note: I want some more reviews. :( I want to know that people are reading this. So tell me if it sucks or not.


End file.
